


An Angel Through the Haze

by Shaloved30



Series: Charlena: Becoming Us [1]
Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: A Rooftop Party. Two ladies looking for conversation. Or not. And, a blunt. Lena learns Charley is full of surprises.





	An Angel Through the Haze

**Author's Note:**

> A throwback fic, pre-canon au of the Basketball Wives Club. In the mind of Lena Evans, while she takes a bath. Standalone, but also can be placed in Bounce With Me, part three upon it’s posting  
> Musical Inspiration: Intergalactic Love (Interlude) by Lorine Chia, Romero Mosley

_Lena sank in the hot water and felt herself finally relax. No more worrying about him. The only one on her mind was Charley. They’d come so far since that very first season. Sinking even lower in the water, Lena laid her head back of the tub’s. Everything really changed for her the night of that “first ring, first bling” party. She remembered it like it was yesterday..._

A party on a damn rooftop had to be Rashid’s idea. Lena eyed him and his wife cheesing just a little bit too enthusiastically over by the bar. Then sighed at the sight of Felix smoothing his barely there (though she’d not dare tell him) mustache with his fingertips, heading their way. Lena wasn’t about to follow him. She’d take her chances and stay close to a wall. Someone was nice enough to drag two folding chairs over to one that looked nice and sturdy. Even left a short glass on the ground, with some ice melting in between them. Lena stuck her clutch under one arm and made her way over to the setup, tugging down her black, A- Line Dolce & Gabbana dress, before taking a seat and crossing her legs.  Opening her clutch, she exhaled with relief. The blunt had stayed tucked and still rolled tight right in the inner pocket, ready and waiting.  

Her eyes had just begun to glaze from the third toke, and staring out past the crowd that somehow found the energy to still be grinding to whatever it was the DJ was spinning, when she heard her.

“Mind if I sit?” Charley stood with one hand clasped in the other, resting at her waist, eyeing Lena and her lit companion. Her gaze, pensive.

Back instantly going a little straighter, Lena blinked back to the present. Eyes widened just a moment at the woman standing in front of her. One Charley Bordelon-West.

“Please, do.”

Lena couldn’t believe it. Not really. Charley always seemed so distant and pristine to even think she’d entertain the idea of a little herbal refreshment. _No questions. Stop judgements, Lena_.

Her luck was turning and she wasn’t about to squander that. Lena watched her as she sat. Knees turned together, makeup flawless, and hair flowing like a wave over one shoulder.  She’d dare say she glowed in her Oscar de la Renta. Pink and red was definitely this woman’s colors.

_God, I’m so glad I’m learning these labels._

“So, enjoying the party?” Lena wasn’t sure where to even start a full conversation, so this was safe.

Charley face was a mix of annoyance and exasperation.

“Well, I would be if I felt like folks were listening. I know it’s just the end of the first season and the first ring, but I’m trying to rally the wives a bit. It’s a good time to consider some philanthropy work we can get out there. You know, beyond the wives’ box.”

Lena stared, a bit shell shocked. This woman never quit working it seemed. Smiling back, she leaned in closer. Hoping to gather her full attention, she chanced a reach to her knee quick, before pulling her free hand back in her own lap.

“Charley, I hear you. I really do, and I’m all for it. As smart and as fine as you are, trust me all eyes will be on you when you call a formal meeting. But, tonight it’s a party. As shaky as the damn location is, it’s time to let your hair down a little.”

Lena emphasized her point by taking another long drag, then offering it Charley’s way.

Charley suddenly felt warm. She’d not missed a beat of Lena’s comments, and while processing had somehow got caught up watching her perfectly glossed lips as they pursed ever so slightly around the blunt to take that next drag. If Lena noticed her stare, Charley was glad she didn’t say.

Manicured fingers reached for the spiff offered her. Then their eyes met, and held on just a bit longer than what would be considered polite. Taking it to her lips, Charley’s eyes slipped closed as she inhaled. Lena was still watching her when she opened them again. Unbothered, she smiled back.

Not even a little bit of choke. Lena was impressed. Apparently, there was all kinds of surprising things to learn about Mrs. Bordelon West. A laugh slipped from her lips, delighted at the thought. Eyes lit up as she watched Charley lick her lips and hit the blunt once more.

“Now, _that’s_ what I’m talkin’ about.”

Lena couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the night would show her next.


End file.
